


【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『6月30日.小猫』

by XueJiang0229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XueJiang0229/pseuds/XueJiang0229
Relationships: 宋涵白越扬
Kudos: 17





	【原创/耽美】人间的某年某月『6月30日.小猫』

宋涵发现近来白越扬会趁着他不在家的时候偷偷出门，一天两次或三次，每次十几分钟的时间。助理某次送日用品过来时正巧遇上少年出门，跟着过去才发现对方只是到别墅区的小花园待一会儿，也不走远。白越扬向来乖巧，宋涵从未给他下达过任何的禁足令，这件事上索性睁一只眼闭一只眼，由着他怎么开心怎么来。

这天傍晚，天空突降暴雨，糟糕的天气造成全城大堵车，宋涵回到家时已经临近晚间八点。厨房和餐厅亮着灯，桌子上还有白越扬准备好的晚餐——但白越扬人呢？

“扬扬？”

宋涵叫了声，无人应答。屋外狂风大作，雨点打在玻璃上发出沉闷的响动，家里安安静静不像有另一人的迹象，他不自觉地皱起眉头。

来到二楼，书房和白越扬的卧室也都黑着灯，床铺平平展展仍维持着早间起床后整理过的模样。很明显，白越扬不在家。宋涵不禁有些担心，这狂风暴雨夜，一个半大孩子能跑哪里去。

就在这时，一楼廊庭传来开门声，宋涵大步走下楼梯，只见浑身湿透的白越扬正站在门口，衣服里似乎揣了什么鼓囊囊的。

“去哪儿了？”

白越扬看到门口摆着宋涵的皮鞋时就知道自己完蛋了。他战战兢兢地杵在原地，小心翼翼地抬头瞄了一眼脸色铁青的宋涵：“先生，我……我去了一趟小花园。”

宋涵上前一步，白越扬向后躲一步。少年没退两步后背便贴上了冰凉的门板，战战兢兢地看男人将他堵进墙角。

“抱的什么？”宋涵垂手而立，等着少年自己坦白。

“那个……”

白越扬还没组织好语言，怀中揣着的小毛团就挤开他的外套探出头，一双乌溜溜的眼睛盯着男人，奶声奶气的“喵喵”叫着。宋涵接过那晃着小爪子要往外爬的猫儿，小家伙看起来只有两三个月大，头上绒绒的小黄毛间夹杂着一小撮黑，浑身湿淋淋的不比带他回家的少年好到哪里去，细密的毛炸蓬着活像一只刺猬。

宋涵看看小落汤鸡，再看看哭丧着一张脸的大落汤鸡。他捧住小猫，揉了把白越扬的头发：“去洗个澡，别感冒。”

白越扬犹犹豫豫半天才出声恳求：“先生，求求您别扔它出去。”

宋涵没有添一只宠物猫的打算，不过自己不在家的时候，有个小动物陪着白越扬也是好的，想必少年最近经常往外跑也是因为这小猫。“不会。”他握住白越扬冰凉的手，温柔地揉搓几下，“你乖乖的，一会儿我就让它陪你玩。”

“嗯，谢谢先生。”白越扬突然对着宋涵鞠了一躬，小脸上终于多了些许笑容。他擦掉脸上的雨水，一溜烟儿地跑不见了。

趁着白越扬洗澡的时间，宋涵找到一条干净的毛巾给小猫擦身子，小家伙小腹和后腿的位置有几处不同于黑白黄三种毛色的斑点，用毛巾一蹭才知是染上的血迹。他来来回回检查几番没在小猫身上寻到伤口，蓦地心中一紧，在沙发一角安顿下小猫便上楼去寻白越扬。此时的少年已经洗过澡，规规矩矩地跪在卧室门边等宋涵过来。

宋涵进门瞧见白越扬，不由分说地把人从地上拽了起来，拉开浴袍去查看少年的伤情。

“先生？”白越扬慌张之余还有一丝迷茫。

宋涵搂住浑身赤裸的少年，对方除了腿上和手上有几处擦伤外，身上也没有可能造成大量出血的伤口。他来到床边坐下，将白越扬圈进怀中，掐住一点点臀尖上的软肉：“小猫身上怎么有血？”

“那是他妈妈的血……”白越扬皱着眉头扁扁嘴，霎时间眼眶红了一圈：“猫妈妈被汽车撞死了。”

宋涵用薄被盖住白越扬，即便是洗过澡，少年身上仍残留着一丝寒意。“你这几天出去就是找它？”他抚过怀中少年的背，将大手搭放在那软乎乎的肉团上时明显感觉到少年身子一颤，又往他怀里躲了几分。

“对不起先生，我不该出门的——我……我没想偷偷跑掉……”白越扬急得语无伦次，一边说着一边挣开宋涵的怀抱，跪在了他的脚边。

“我没说不让你出门。”宋涵揉揉白越扬的发顶，手顺着他的脸颊滑到下颌，轻轻托起少年的下巴。卧室的地毯厚实，冬天坐在上面也不觉得冷，男人索性也没着急让少年起来，拿过薄被又给他披上。“所以你今晚出去也是因为它？”宋涵的拇指来到白越扬唇边，少年乖顺地伸出小舌去舔，随后张口含住愈发深入的手指，轻轻地吮吸啃咬。

“唔……唔唔……它太小了，平时就受欺负。”白越扬口齿不清地说，“所以我……唔——对不起先生。”

宋涵收回手，拍拍大腿示意白越扬趴上来。

少年也早想到这顿罚逃不过，只是没见男人去拿那些骇人的刑具，心中的恐惧自然地少了几分。

见白越扬如此乖巧，宋涵起了几分作弄的心思。他摁住少年的腰，巴掌贴在那两团软肉上磨蹭着：“怕吗？”

白越扬被如此问询时心中莫名生了些许委屈，但男人已经让步至此，恃宠而骄便是他不懂事。“我让先生担心了。”他塌下腰，将屁股撅高送至男人手边，“该罚。”

经过这一个月的将养，原本身形瘦削的白越扬终于长了几斤肉，臀尖上肉嘟嘟的，白皙软绵的皮肉仿佛轻拍两下就会一片红肿。宋涵猛地扬手拍下，少年一侧的臀肉微微颤抖，受了疼的他小幅度地缩了肩膀便又僵在原处不动。挺翘的臀瓣上渐渐浮现起淡红色的巴掌印，男人将掌心贴在其上温柔地揉着：“自己说该罚多少？”

宋涵制定的规矩细细数来只有“不许糟蹋身体”这一条，除却刚刚到家那晚，之后挨的那顿打就是因为不爱惜身体。方才挨的一下并不重，经过男人细心地抚慰后基本已经没有任何感觉，只是这份温柔没有令白越扬忘记那恐怖的代价。男人已经饶恕过他一次了，这次还会原谅吗？

“先生说过……”白越扬闭上眼睛，“如果我糟蹋身体，就……”话到嘴边，他突然没了说下去的勇气。

“哦，就怎么样？”感觉到少年的身子发冷，宋涵复又用薄被盖住他，只留下那两团即将受罚的肉团子，以及因不安而交叠在一起的双腿。

“就——”白越扬咬着唇，极小声地挤出几个带着点儿哭腔的字：“就……屁股抽烂。”

宋涵未曾料到彼时定下的规矩能把白越扬吓得如此狼狈，他也并非真心想要用凶狠的责罚去逼迫少年，更何况今日之事情有可原。手边两团瑟瑟发抖的肉丘紧张地绷着，他拍拍少年的背，安慰似得又抚过大腿：“但扬扬救了小猫，应该奖励对不对？”

白越扬正紧张地等待着责罚，突然听宋涵这么说，他又惊又喜，回过头望向男人。

宋涵忍不住捏了下白越扬的脸颊：“就奖励你一次决定自己要不要受罚的机会。”

“我……”白越扬眨巴眨巴眼睛，转过头又趴下了，“我让先生担心了，该罚。”他小心翼翼地抱住宋涵的手臂，“但是……但是先生能不能少罚一点。”

“可以。”宋涵任由白越扬缠住自己，用空闲的那只手抚过少年的颈后和背脊，“还有什么要求？”

白越扬犹豫片刻，说：“先生，可不可以用手……”

少年乖巧如此，宋涵简直要不舍得罚了。“好。”他将手掌覆上白越扬的臀，“那扬扬这次不可以哭哦。”

白越扬点点头，松开宋涵的手臂，环抱住自己的肩膀趴好。臀上那只生了茧的温热掌心离开了，再来到时挟着一阵风，被拍打的皮肉酥麻一片，疼痛尚在他足矣忍受的范围之内。这次的责罚不同于先前的两次，男人的巴掌落得很慢，偶尔连着多打几下还会停下手给他揉揉伤。受罚自然是难受的，只是白越扬心中没由得泛起另一种情绪，说不上是自责内疚还是别的什么。跟着男人回家后的这一个月来他被照顾得很好，宋涵给予他充分的自由，允许他自由出入，去看自己喜欢的书和电影。本该由他负责的一日三餐现在也只需操心晚上的一餐，偶尔男人还会亲自下厨做菜给他吃。白越扬只觉这样的情谊他无以为馈，宋涵甚至不去碰他的身子，总说要等他再长大一些做好准备了再来考虑那些事情。

两瓣屁股才刚刚泛起一片红，少年却忍不住呜呜嘤嘤地哭了起来。

听到哭声之后宋涵先是一愣，随后不确定地又落了两巴掌，这才注意到缩在怀中的白越扬肩膀一个劲儿地抖。他看看少年的屁股，一片粉粉嫩嫩的伤痕而已，可能过不了一小时就会恢复如初，不该是疼的。“怎么了？”他攀住少年的肩膀把对方翻过身，只见那张小脸上横七竖八的全是泪痕，“不是说好不哭的吗？”

“先生，对不起——”白越扬起先还忍着，在看到宋涵面容上担心的神色后彻底放声大哭，“先生……先生对我这么好……我还总是让……让先生担心。”

“好了好了，不哭了。”宋涵无奈了，暗地里不住地感叹自家的宝贝是个水娃娃，动不动就哭鼻子。少年淋了雨又受了罚，再这么哭下去肯定要生病，他耐着性子哄了几句未能奏效，只好沉下脸色厉声警告道：“白越扬，不许哭了！”

“呜——”闻言，白越扬抿紧嘴唇不敢再出声，一双水汪汪的眼睛盯住宋涵，泪珠依旧“啪嗒啪嗒”的往下掉。

“一个男孩子，别动不动就哭的，听到没？”宋涵抬手抹去白越扬脸上的水渍。

白越扬垂下头：“听见了……”

“你每次都说听见了。”

“我真的不会再犯了。”白越扬的脸涨得通红，眼泪当真是硬生生给憋了回去。

宋涵不过是随口一句无心之语，见少年倒也省心不少。“好了。”他吻了吻少年的眼角，嘴唇拭去那咸涩的冰凉，“去换上衣服，洗洗脸，下楼吃饭吧。”

白越扬揉揉眼睛：“先生，小猫呢？”

“你啊，就知道小猫。”宋涵揽着白越扬的身子，在他的屁股上又盖了两巴掌，“它好着呢，还挺精神，明天带它去宠物医院检查一下。”

“嗯，谢谢先生。”白越扬兴奋地回吻了宋涵的脸颊，“先生最好了。”

吃过晚餐，宋涵回到书房处理余下的工作。白越扬捧了书，拖着巨大的毛绒熊来到他身边，安静地陪在一边。男人偶尔会停下笔悄悄地望向少年，对方专心致志地阅读精彩绝伦的故事，并未注意到落在自己身上的目光。但少年偶尔也会放下书望向男人，看着对方微微弓起的脊背和满是认真的侧颜偷笑。

夜深时分，宋涵放下笔，蜷在大熊身上的少年已经睡着了。他正打算叫醒白越扬，突然发觉对方脸色不太正常，他抬起手背贴上少年的额头，淋过一场大雨的少年果然隐隐发起低烧。

宋涵抱起白越扬回卧室，少年攥着他的衣服不肯放手：“唔……先生，我好难受……”

“你发烧了。”宋涵轻声哄着，“乖，我去打电话让医生过来，很快就回来。”

这个时间点，能随叫随到的靠谱的医生只剩下那一位。宋涵在电话簿里找到“杜若”的名字，刺耳的忙音响了不过一秒，听筒里便传来对方骂骂咧咧的声音。

“宋涵你是不是有病，你给小爷我好好看看现在几点了？”

宋涵自知理亏：“阿若，麻烦你过来一趟。”

“我不，这雨下得南城都淹了。”杜若果断地拒绝了，“而且小爷我还要过性生活呢好不好。”

“你哪来的性生活。”宋涵不客气地回怼，“扬扬发烧了，你赶紧过来。”说罢，他挂断电话，全然不理电话那头杜若问的那句“扬扬是谁”。

等待杜若来的时间里，宋涵给白越扬喂了些温水，坐在床边陪着睡得并不安稳的少年。小猫不知何时从客厅跟来了卧室，扒着床单非要往上爬。

“嘘——”宋涵扶了扶小猫已经干透的毛，蓬松柔软，“不要吵。”

小猫似乎听懂了，在床边缩成小小的一团，歪着头到处看。

大约半个小时后，杜若来了。身形高挑的男人几乎是踹开的门，细长的凤眼中全是不爽。他冲宋涵冷笑了两声，把药箱塞进对方手里：“人呢？”

有求于人不得不低头，宋涵巴巴地捧着那只不知道都塞了什么玩意儿总之重得要命的药箱在前面领路：“楼上卧室。”

临进卧室前杜若问过白越扬的详细情况，气得更想骂人了：“淋个雨而已，你给他吃点儿退烧药不就完了，还把我叫过来？”

“只是——”宋涵顿了顿，“我觉得你该见见他。”

杜若一愣，推门走进卧室，在见到躺在床上合眸浅眠的白越扬后更是惊讶。他呆在原地，压低声音问：“你找到他了？”

“不确定是不是，但真的……一模一样。”宋涵叹了口气，“从会馆领回来的，他父亲欠了高利贷。”

“呵，许三八又祸害小孩儿。”杜若恨得牙痒痒，“死不死啊一天天的。”

“行了。”宋涵摇摇头表示不想继续这个话题，“去看看吧。”

白越扬受了风寒，量过体温38.5℃，许是因为身子弱这病才起得猛烈。

杜若开了退烧针剂，被吵醒的少年缩进宋涵的怀中，惊惧地盯着褪了睡裤和内裤而露出的一小片臀肉，凉凉的酒精棉球正在上面打转。见状，宋涵抬手挡住白越扬的眼睛，不让他看刺破皮肤的针头。

许是有外人在，白越扬始终很安静，打完针就躲进被子里，蒙着小半张脸闭上眼睛。

宋涵送杜若下楼，把小猫和药箱一并递上。

“兄弟，过分了啊，我是医生，不是兽医。”杜若翻了个白眼。

宋涵不由分说地把小猫塞给杜若：“这是扬扬捡回来的，麻烦杜大医生明天带它去一趟宠物医院，我这不是走不开嘛。”

“李景同呢？你给他开工资，他不做事的啊？”杜若捧着猫还想再挣扎一下。

“景同还要处理公司那一堆事呢。”

“啧……我真是败给你了。”杜若撇撇嘴，“对了，如果这小子不是你要找的那个，你打算怎么办？把他送回许三八那里？”

宋涵沉声说到：“不管是不是，既然人是我接回来的，我就会负责到底。”

“得嘞，还算宋少爷有良心。”杜若晃晃小猫，“交给我了。”

宋涵微微颔首：“谢谢了。”

送走杜若，宋涵回到卧室，白越扬探出脑袋看他，困顿的双眼明显没了精神。

“睡吧。”宋涵俯身在白越扬额头上落下一吻，“我一直在。”


End file.
